warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Rogues: One
C'mon peeps! WRITE!!! This story is awesome so far, but we need more chapters!--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 01:03, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm turning Emberpaw evil, FYI. Raven Randomness! 02:01, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm just starting Chapter 4 a little early since these are just the basic intros of the cats if it's okay. I was editing it as chapter 3, but Raven saved her edit while I was still editing so I just put it as chapter 4 FallingPetal 02:04, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Yup, sure. Guys, as official editor of this series(ha ha, I have power!) I just wanted to say, if you edit someone else's MAIN character, you need to ask them. Oh, and can peoples please take their names off all the characters on the Allegiances except their main one, so that you know which characters are main characters? Just let everyone know that, kk? Good job, BTW, it's going great! I didn't expect to get this much popularity when I had the idea!! [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] 09:37, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Story is AWESOME so far!! Good job everyone!!! =] HiddenSun ' 16:52, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Good work everyone, this is the best joint project ever on this wiki Star watcher 18:03, March 18, 2010 (UTC) M'okay, Swiftheart will be my main charrie for the series. NO ONE KILL HIM OFF WITHOUT MY KNOWLEDGE AND CONSENT! Raven Randomness! 22:24, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, everyone, it's going fantsatic. Leopard, I need you to pick one of your two cats for your main character. Star(Toalgnika) would you mind awfully changeing Maliceheart's name to something else? It's just very unlikely that first his mother, then his Clan leader would give him that name. Everyone else, you're doing great, just remember to ask before you write too much about someone else's character. Oh, and if you have to write about kits, try and remember that they don't have to talk funny, they just have to think and act young. Four moons (Sunkit) is almost an apprentice, and Frostkit doesn't NEED to have a baby voice either (she can if you want, Petal.) Kk, guys, keep up the good work! I am going to write most of the cats meeting now, if you feel that what I write doesn't accurately describe your character, you can change it a bit. Thankee!! [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie]][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] 07:50, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Queens Shadepool could be a queen. =D [[User:Shigura|'Ring Ring' ]]Banana Phone! 21:57, March 19, 2010 (UTC) She was actually the one I had in mind, thankee Shistar. I'll leave you to write that bit. - [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] 22:08, March 19, 2010 (UTC) How can be Icebreeze be with a Twoleg and with the other cats FallingPetal 00:44, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna make her come back. Hey, should Talonpaw LIVE and be recruited by the rouges?--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 00:47, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I really like what you wrote so far!!! But just saying if possible sometimes for Hailpaw her regret and pain of not having saved her sister and having no more family gets her mad really fast towards others-mayeb it could be part of the story-it doesn't have to. HiddenSun ' 04:00, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Sunny, you can write what you want about Hailpaw, she's your main charrie!! Petal, Leopard, I wrote something about Icebreeze escaping already. So... [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie]][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] 04:03, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I know, but if anyone mentions her while writing their part, I'm just saying she can be snappy sometimes-but she's really nice inside if someone gets close to her. HiddenSun ' 04:06, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh could we have a character page saying the main charries and the mentioned ones? And it could have info about them all. 'HiddenSun ' 04:08, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Who's Adderscale? 'HiddenSun ' 04:32, March 20, 2010 (UTC) idk. Raven Randomness! 04:33, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Shistar mentioned him. He was Shadepool's mate. [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie]][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] 04:37, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok! thnx! (lol i also found out he was Hail's mentor) HiddenSun ' 04:41, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I probably should mention all the Charries ''I've mentioned in conversations... *'''Icestar - The (Now deceased) Leader of SunClan. *'Adderscale' - Shadepool's deceased mate. *'Dovefeather' - Sunkit's mother, Swiftheart's sister and love interest of Shadowfoot. Dead now, of course. xD *'Webface' - RainClan's Meddie Cat. Dead, as usual. xD And yea, I think that might be it. Anyone feel free to add onto that list if you've added some references to characters. [[User:Shigura|'Reese Cups' ]]85 Calories of pure Awesome 13:59, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Zaf, 'cause now I have the FUN part to write! lol--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 14:31, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Is adderscale also Hailpaw's mentor(used to be)? HiddenSun ''' 14:49, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure he was. :) [[User:Shigura| '''Reese Cups ]]85 Calories of pure Awesome 16:24, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Zaffie- Who are the 2 cats that icebreeze runs into? any ideas, 'cause i don't! (writer's block... >=( i am upset)--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 21:33, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Prophecy? Should this story have a prophecy FallingPetal 15:45, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Oyus! It could be something like, 'Fire will bring you all together, however, It shall destroy you as well.' :D [[User:Shigura|'Reese Cups' ]]85 Calories of pure Awesome 16:23, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Meh, not really sure right now, but it needs to be poeticish and mysterious. @Leopard, the two cats she runs into are Echoflight and Maliceheart. Remember, she walks into the barn with them? Anyhoo, let's keep writing. [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] 22:42, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't think the story should be prophecy-driven. It should be about living cats solving their own problems (Great StarClan I sound like Sol XD) Raven Randomness! 02:45, March 21, 2010 (UTC) That is a good point, but then we'd have to solve a continuous streak of problems because we can't have them have just their basic problems, those wouldn't be able to fill the 6 books. This would lead to over developed and conflicting storylines. I think a Prophecy would be more sensible FallingPetal 02:56, March 21, 2010 (UTC) It should be about cats rebuilding the cats while fighting off the mysterious band of rogues and the vicious dog pack, and also struggling to rebuild the Clans. That sounds like a good series. Just because it doesn't have a prophecy doesn't mean the plot will be disjointed and dull. CAN'T YOU SEE! UNCOVERING MYSTERIES+MYSTERIOUS DANGER=INTERESTING!!! THERE NEED BE NO PROPHECY!!!! (sorry for the capslock of rage, guys) Raven Randomness! 03:22, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.... now I'm not sure. I guess I'm on both sides. I mean, if the Clans are trying to Rebuild the clans on top of everything, then yeah, I think we'd do fine without a prophecy. :) [[User:Shigura|'Reese Cups' ]]85 Calories of pure Awesome 12:59, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Geez, I was just putting up my opinion, Raven. No need for the mean words thank you. *Leaves* FallingPetal 16:19, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I agree, they story will be great even without a prohpechy, and who knows maybe we'll come up with more ideas abotu it aloing the way. HiddenSun ''' 16:48, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Hidden's got a good point plus this is just the first book of Rogues, we could always put a prophecy in the second book -- Star watcher 18:01, March 23, 2010 (UTC) More? Yo. Are you accepting any NEW cats for the next book? If so, can this character be one ---> Firepelt - handsome, muscular, battled-scarred ginger tom, with emerald-green eyes. Thx. [[User:FirePelt|火の星']] 02:42, March 28, 2010 (UTC) HEYY- can we start a chapter before one is finished?--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!]] 01:55, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Leopard, You will have to change Chapter 7. If you read the chapters before, you will see that Icebreeze is in the Twoleg nest with Shadepool and Hailpaw. [[User:Zaffie|'''Zaffie]][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] 07:37, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Can I join? This is so awsome, I need a charactor, can I join as someone named Rosecloud, a light gray tabby she-cat with stunning bright blue eyes. Formely of RainClan. --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 21:47, April 23, 2010 (UTC) PLz? Could I join? As Feathersong? If thats okay, od course xD HALLOWEENHurry Up And Give Me Candy! 08:39, October 20, 2010 (UTC)